Wednesday Night Fever
by Reichenbach
Summary: Tim needs to get out of patrolling for ONE NIGHT, for the biggest event of his young adult life. Will Bruce let him off easily?


Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
This is an idea I had, but never did because I am a freak. But I'm doing it now for Kim's birthday. Hopefully it won't be too belated.  
  
Wednesday Night Fever  
  
**  
  
Batman continued to look over the tactical displays on his computer, reevaluating his plans for the next week as he spoke. "Batgirl will be offering temporary assistance in Tricorner until we can put a more permanent halt to the drug activity that's trying to push it's way into there. Spoiler is already investigating possible avenues through which the drugs are entering that part of town. I would like you to look into the west side. It's just a tougher part of town than I'd rather send her into…"  
  
Tim fidgeted. "Tonight?"  
  
"YES, Robin. Tonight." Slowly Batman's chair turned to look at his protesting young student. "Did you have something BETTER to do?"  
  
"Well…" he'd just stopped in to tell Bruce he was off for the night, not to try contacting him via communicator for the next… like five hours.  
  
"Tim. It's a Wednesday night. Spoiler is otherwise occupied." He wondered if it was something he needed to be concerned about.  
  
"See, it's the sixteenth at midnight, right?"  
  
"Yes." Bruce stared at the boy past his steepled fingers, wondering what could have produced such an anxious reaction.  
  
This was bad. This was so bad. This was the baddest, worst thing, ever. "Ok… And… you know that I said I couldn't do anything on the sixteenth."  
  
"You'll be beginning this investigation on the fifteenth."  
  
Tim bit one cheek, thinking. "Well, maybe I shoulda requested off the fifteenth too. Because um… there's this Young Justice thing."  
  
"On a Wednesday night."  
  
"Look, we planned this like a year ago…"  
  
"You said you needed the sixteenth off. You didn't say anything about Wednesday night. You can cease your investigation at midnight. On the sixteenth…"  
  
Tim looked at his mentor, horrified. "BRUCE YOU CAN'T!" he blurted out. Bats were disturbed in the furthest recesses of the cave and began chirping their ardent protest.  
  
"You have work to do," Bruce pointed out methodically.  
  
"Bruce, we've been waiting three years for this! Our whole lives! Forever! Since before we were born!" Finally Tim had the prudence to slap his hands over his mouth.  
  
Batman rose, drawing up to his full height. He saw he needed to take control of the situation immediately, or risk further disruption. "For WHAT?"  
  
"Episode two! Bart and Kon are already in line! And if I don't leave like… NOW, I'm NEVER going to get a good seat!"  
  
"Episode two of WHAT?" Should he dare to ask?  
  
"OHMYGODYOU'VEBEENLIVINGINACAVE!" He smacked his forehead. "The midnight showing of Star Wars: Episode Two! GOD! BRUCE!"  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"THAT! OH MY GOD. You can't do this to me!" The boy practically melted to the floor. His shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair, pulling on his Yoda t-shirt with the other, trying to get some air.  
  
"I don't see what the facination is." Even as it came out of his mouth, Bruce saw Tim's face twisting, and he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"OH MY GOD. BRUCE! It's STAR WARS! Anakin and Padme are supposed to get married in this one! And I hear he kills all these Sand People…" Non-geeks just couldn't understand. That's what the problem was. His dad didn't understand. Secret and Wonder Girl didn't understand. Only Bart and Kon did.  
  
"And I don't see the facination. I was offered tickets to the premier…" Again, not the best thing to say.  
  
"THE PREMIER." Tim put his hands over his ears. "I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this at all. Bruce got tickets to the premier, and he didn't go. And he didn't give them to me."  
  
Bruce sighed. "All right. I'll call Dick. See what he can do."  
  
Tim looked both ways.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Um… Dick's been holding our place in line since eight-am."  
  
"Who all is going to this thing?"  
  
"All the cool people in Young Justice who aren't girls, and All the Titans who aren't on monitor duty, and all the Justice League who isn't Batman."  
  
Bruce shook his head. "Get out of here," he instructed the boy. "And remind everyone that they better spend the night just PRAYING the world doesn't come to an end while they're in the theatre."  
  
Knowing that was the closest he'd get to approval, Tim turned on his tails and ran, before Batman could take it back. "Thanks Bruce! You're a pal."  
  
"I'm SOMETHING," Batman replied as the door behind the grandfather clock slammed closed. He could let everyone else have their fun. Star Wars only comes out six times in a life time, you know.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
